Exquisite Surprise
by BelMatsuno
Summary: Todomatsu y Karamatsu están en una relación hace tiempo, pero Totty cree que no logra despertar los instintos sexuales del mayor, cuando éste en realidad solo desea cuidarlo. Sin embargo, cuando lo oye hablar con Jyushimatsu, quizás las cosas cambien y quiera intentar ser alguien digno de él [KaraTodo] Menciones de OsoChoro e IchiJyushi


**ADVERTENCIA: Contiene relación entre dos hombres, incesto y lemon (escenas sexuales) Si no te gusta, NO LEAS.**

* * *

Todomatsu siempre había sido consciente de que su familia, más que nada sus hermanos, era totalmente inútil. Sin embargo, eso no había impedido que sus sentimientos al tiempo cambiaran para lo que una persona normal consideraría "para mal" Jamás logró saber en qué momento los ojos azules –porque a pesar de ser sextillizos, cada uno tenía un color diferente en su mirada, por lo que eran distintos y a la vez iguales- de su segundo hermano mayor lo cautivaron tanto al punto de terminar pasando sus citas grupales con su sola imagen en la cabeza. Karamatsu lo había atrapado por completo, de eso ya no tenía duda, la cual había desaparecido en el mismo instante en que se descubrió pensando cosas que definitivamente no correspondían entre hermanos.

Bueno, besar en los labios a tu propio reflejo que comparte tu sangre no era algo muy normal ni correcto que digamos.

Pero imaginar cosas sexuales era pasar el límite.

Totty empezó a alejarse cuando notó que la cercanía con Karamatsu comenzaba a erizarle la piel. Sobre todo en el momento en que compartían el baño público. No importaba que sus demás hermanos estuvieran presentes, la tensión que sentía era demasiada.

Y el segundo de ellos no tardó en darse cuenta de que algo había cambiado entre él y el más pequeño.

Podría decirse que Karamatsu se desvivía por sus hermanos, razón por la cual quiso de inmediato saber que era lo que le sucedía al menor.

A partir de ese día, no dejó de buscar un solo momento a solas con Totty para poder saber que era lo que le pasaba. Intentó no desilusionarse cuando se percató de que lo estaba evitando a diestra y siniestra, y luchó por no preguntarle a ninguno de los otros cuatro si sabía que le sucedía a Todomatsu.

Si su hermanito había cambiado solo con él, entonces debía arreglar él mismo el asunto sin meter a nadie.

Luego de una semana y media de idas y vueltas, por fin pudo acorralarlo; cuando Osomatsu había llevado a rastras a Choromatsu al pachinko e Ichimatsu había acompañado a entrenar a Jyushimatsu.

—Totty—dijo con voz seria, la misma que pensó en elevar en cuanto el menor le desvió la mirada—Totty, ¿hice algo que te molestara? Hace días que parece que huyes de mí—comentó, logrando (sin saberlo ni imaginarlo siquiera) que al contrario comenzaran a comerlo los nervios. Karamatsu se sintió mal de repente. Estaba bien que sus hermanos lo olvidaran un día o que otro lo golpearan con variadas cosas casi queriendo que muriera, pero si uno a uno empezaban a evitarlo no podría soportarlo.

No era tan fuerte.

—Totty, please…—susurró con un miedo y una tristeza que terminaron abrumando el corazón ajeno. Era mejor dejar las cosas en claro de una vez, porque él no sería un maldito que dañara a la persona que amaba con locura más allá de la moralidad… no adrede.

—No, niisan. No estoy enojado contigo, pero yo…—Empezó a intentar explicarse, sin embargo sus latidos estaban fuera de control y las palabras morían rápido en su boca antes de siquiera salir de ella.

—¿Por qué no me miras a los ojos?—preguntó el mayor con un tono completamente derrotado.

Todomatsu de seguro lo detestaba al punto de no soportar observarlo cara a cara. Abrió la boca para decirle que no se preocupara, que lo dejaría en paz, que ya no se acercaría a él si es que tanto lo odiaba.

Pero antes de poder hacerlo, tenía sus labios atrapados debajo de los ajenos.

Un beso forzado –lo que delataba el nerviosismo-, ansioso –lo que delataba cuantas veces lo había soñado- y torpe –lo que delataba su inexperiencia-

Cuando Totty se separó, lleno de un adorable rubor en sus mejillas y un brillo nunca antes visto en sus ojos, Karamatsu entendió todo.

A tal punto de que por cinco noches, fue él quien evitó al menor.

Su cabeza era un remolino de ideas y preguntas, porque las emociones contradictorias –y el cariño, muy en lo profundo, pero presente- yacían en su corazón.

A la sexta noche, ya consciente de que a Todomatsu se le dificultaba conciliar el sueño por lo que había pasado, lo empujó despacio y sin decir nada lo tironeó de su pijama para que se levantara del futón. El menor estaba desconcertado pues Karamatsu había escapado de él todos los días y ahora él mismo buscaba hablarle. Tenía miedo.

Quizás lo rechazaría formalmente. Sería algo muy duro.

El mayor lo guió de la mano por la oscuridad del pasillo hasta que llegaron al baño, en donde los encerró. Totty respiró profundo antes de que el otro abriera la boca para comenzar con el supuesto rechazo.

—Niisan, ya sé lo que vas a decir. Entiendo que no puedes estar conmigo. No hace falta que tú…

Karamatsu lo tomó de los hombros impidiéndole seguir con aquel monólogo masoquista.

Y lo besó.

Un beso menos torpe que el primero, pero que cargaba con ciertos nervios. Aunque cuando la lengua del segundo invadió su boca, la seguridad predominó en aquella unión. Se separaron agitados y Karamatsu no tardó en tomar la palabra.

—Si puedo estar contigo y quiero hacerlo, my little love.

Así fue como había comenzado su relación.

Llevaban juntos en total casi cuatro meses y sus hermanos habían recibido la noticia sin shock alguno.

—Todos ya sabíamos que babeabas por Kakamatsu, Totty—Fue lo primero que dijo Ichimatsu—Todos menos él, por idiota—El segundo sintió la flecha con el insulto atravesarle el pecho, pero volvió a la normalidad cuando sintió la mano de su ahora novio tomar la suya.

—Y tú babeas por Jyushimatsu-niisan y todos lo sabemos también, aunque aún no logras confesártele—delató con una sonrisa, logrando que el amante de los gatos se sonrojara en demasía. Osomatsu rió al ver que el de amarillo se removía en su lugar con una sonrisita nerviosa pero cargada de felicidad.

—Al parecer todos somos unas basuras incestuosas—dijo, ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de Choromatsu. Fue por esto mismo que siguió hablando en vez de callarse como le convenía para no ganarse algún golpe—. Lo único que les pido es que follen en algún motel, porque eso hacemos Pajamatsu y yo. Y si los llegamos a encontrar en esas, van a tener que dejar que nos unamos—Y así fue como se ganó un golpe que le dejó un enorme chichón en la cabeza—. ¡Auuu! ¡Pajamatsu! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

Choromatsu tan solo se cruzó de brazos y ladeó la cabeza, ignorándolo en su totalidad. No tenía que dar demasiadas explicaciones, creía que era obvio –además de que le había dicho miles de veces al mayor- que no le agradaba que sus hermanos se enteraran de su vida sexual. Bastante tenía con que supieran que llevaba una relación amorosa con el de rojo. Karamatsu vio la mirada de perrito que su hermano colocaba al querer de nuevo la atención de su novio y sonrió con cierta ternura.

—Choromatsu, dudo que Osomatsu realmente quisiera un trío con nosotros. No te enojes con él por eso, sabes cómo es...

Apenas terminó de decir tales palabras, los dos saltaron.

—¡Oye!

—¡N-No me refería a eso!

Ichimatsu esbozó una sonrisa retorcida al ver como el de verde se ruborizaba bastante. Si bien siempre quería quedar como el correcto frente a la sociedad, era obvio que luego de casi un año de relación los celos fueran algo normal en él. Iba a decir algo cuando sintió como alguien lo tomaba de atrás de su ropa con cierta timidez. Giró la cabeza despacio y se encontró con el rostro de Jyushimatsu sonrojado, mirando al suelo.

—¿P-Puedo hablar con Ichimatsu-niisan?—preguntó con cierto nerviosismo que no hacía más que volverlo más adorable de lo que ya era. El de morado debió tragar saliva.

Jyushimatsu no sabía el riesgo que corría constantemente teniendo esas actitudes con él.

¿Qué pensaba? ¿Qué era alguien fuerte que podía resistir sus impulsos sexuales? ¿Acaso creía que no fantaseaba de esa manera con él? Quería tenerlo debajo de su cuerpo, embestirlo con fiereza, hacerlo gritar, demostrarle a su hermano mayor que era capaz de hacerlo gritar con mucha más fuerza de lo que él lo hacía a Choromatsu.

Pero…

También quería seguir manteniendo su inocencia, protegerlo y ser solamente su hermano pues no deseaba que se metiera en un terreno enfermizo tal como sus sentimientos.

Sin embargo, los ojitos dorados parecieron mover algo dentro de él y por eso mismo lo siguió hasta un lugar apartado para escuchar lo que sea que tuviera que decirle.

Karamatsu se había mantenido observando a esos dos desde antes –pues ya se había aburrido de ver como Osomatsu lo fulminaba con la mirada de vez en cuando mientras buscaba hacerle cariño a su pareja- pero su atención se disolvió en el instante en que Totty apretó su mano que no había soltado en ningún momento. Se dio cuenta de que se había perdido en sus pensamientos y solo pudo regresar al ver cierta molestia en la mirada de su novio.

—¿Por qué los miras tanto?—preguntó en voz baja, aunque los otros dos estuvieran demasiados ocupados en lo suyo. Karamatsu alzó las cejas, ¿acaso eso podía considerarse como un pequeño desliz de celos? Sonrió con sinceridad, no con esa sonrisa fingida que muchas veces forzaba ante los demás… y el mundo, en general.

—Solo pensaba en que nuestros amados brothers podrán encontrar el amor tal como nosotros—dijo, sin darse cuenta de que las mejillas del menor se ruborizaban un poco—. Siempre noté que Jyushimatsu sentía cierta atracción por Ichimatsu, pero los pensamientos de él son un misterio, así que me sorprendió un poco que lo hayas delatado de tal forma, sweety.

Totty se removió en su lugar despacio, desviando la mirada para no tener que ver a esos profundos ojos que tan loco lo tenían.

—E-En realidad todos nosotros somos demasiado obvios cuando se trata de quien nos gusta.

El de azul sonrió, entrecerrando los ojos con cierto aire de complicidad.

—De casualidad… ¿Eso te incluye, bunny?

Todomatsu se estremeció de arriba abajo con aquella pregunta formulada con un tono de voz que consideró sensual en demasía. La verdad era que uno de sus puntos débiles era la voz grave que tenía el mayor y ocultaba su nerviosismo o intentaba escapar de los efectos que tenía sobre él llamándolo "doloroso" cuando la mera verdad era que lo llegaba a… excitar.

—Bunny? Are you okay?—interrogó con preocupación luego de que hubieran pasado unos segundos en los que el menor se quedó totalmente en shock. Totty recién logró reaccionar con aquella duda, separándose de él como si le quemara y huyendo con rapidez del lugar, chocando sin querer a sus otros hermanos. Casi los separa pues Osomatsu había logrado por fin abrazar al de verde, quien a regañadientes se estaba dejando. Habiendo querido reclamar por la brusquedad involuntaria de Todomatsu, terminó con la palabra en la boca al ver algo que lo hizo sorprenderse de verdad en la nívea piel de su hermanito menor. Cuando éste desapareció tras la puerta, volteó a Karamatsu con una sonrisa muy orgullosa e insinuante.

—Oye, Karamachu~—llamó, ganándose la atención inmediata del nombrado—. ¿Eso qué Totty tenía en el cuello era un chupón?~—Choromatsu pareció sorprenderse ante lo que había comentado su pareja y la reacción nerviosa de su otro hermano—. No me digas que ya lo hicieron~ ¿En qué momento? ¡Quiero detalles!

—¡Eso no te incumbe!—exclamó, terminando por abandonar la habitación tal como el de rosado. Osomatsu estuvo a punto de hacer un puchero e incluso seguirlo, porque le daba mucha curiosidad el momento pasional de otros incestuosos como ellos, pero el menor lo frenó.

—Osomatsu-niisan—dijo con cierto reproche el de verde, mirándolo de forma reprobatoria. Él sonrió nervioso.

—¿S-Sí?

—Si tanto te interesa si Karamatsu-niisan y Totty se acuestan, entonces dudo sea necesario que nosotros tengamos sexo—Y aquel comentario fue como un balde de agua fría cayendo sobre él.

—¿Eh? ¡No, espera! ¡Pajam- digo, Choromatsu, no te vayas! ¡CHOROMATSUUUU!

 _ **Dos días después.**_

—Jyushimatsu-niisan, ¿todo está bien?

La pregunta del menor lo hizo sobresaltarse en su lugar. Estaban solos en la habitación; el de amarillo frente a la mesa mirando hacia la interesante madera de la que ésta estaba hecha y Todomatsu sumido en su smartphone como generalmente lo estaba. Pero hacia unos quince minutos había notado que el de amarillo se había comenzado a remover con suavidad, tal como si estuviera incómodo.

—¡Estoy bien! ¡No te preocupes, Totty!—respondió en una exclamación eufórica, sin embargo eso no era suficiente para calmar al menor, por lo que decidió levantarse y caminar hacia él para poder medirle la temperatura en caso de que estuviera levantando fiebre. Sí, Jyushimatsu era raro, pero no por eso debía dejar pasar sus actitudes extrañas.

Aunque eso fuera lo que lo hacia Jyushi.

—Mhh, no tienes fiebre, pero ¿te duele la cabeza o algo? Podríamos pedirle a mamá si tiene alguna pastilla o algo para que se te pas-…—Se calló de golpe en el mismo momento en que descubrió algo que si bien inconscientemente se esperaba, no estaba listo para ver.

Tal como Osomatsu había visto una marca de beso en su piel, ahora él la encontraba en la ajena.

Se sentó de inmediato frente al mayor para tomarlo de las manos y mirarlo con toda la seriedad del mundo.

—¿Lo hiciste con Ichimatsu-niisan?—La pregunta fue rápida, directa y sin timidez ni pudor alguno. Jyushimatsu se quedó mirando a Totty con su típica y enorme sonrisa hasta que el sonrojo atacó sus mejillas. Se apartó un poco de él, cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos por la vergüenza que lo asaltaba.

—¡Waaah! ¡T-Totty!—Todomatsu lo miró algo confuso. Jyushimatsu solía amar los pechos y excitarse con bastante facilidad, así que… ¿Por qué tanta timidez de repente?—¡Sí! ¡Ichimatsu-niisan me lo hizo anoche y desde entonces no puedo caminar bien!—El de rosa pestañeó ¿La noche anterior? Con razón había oído sonidos extraños, no había sido su impresión…

—Ya, ya… no te cubras, no tiene nada de malo eso—dijo, notando que continuaba con las manos sobre su cara. Se las retiró despacio y le sonrió—. Ichimatsu-niisan de seguro no pudo controlarse, estoy seguro de que jamás quiso hacerte daño—comentó, porque después de todo en cierto modo muchas veces se vio reflejado en el aludido. El brillo que aparecía en sus ojos cuando hablaba con o de Jyushimatsu era el mismo que él descubría en su mirada reflejada en la pantalla de su móvil cuando pensaba en Karamatsu.

—¡Sé que Ichimatsu-niisan jamás me dañaría intencionalmente! P-Pero… pero se siente extraño…

Todomatsu terminó soltando una pequeña risita. No podía ser malo con él, si bien amaba muy en el fondo a todos sus hermanos, Jyushimatsu era con quien más debilidad tenía. Acabó por tener una idea que quizás podría servirle.

—Nee, nii-san…—Al tener su mirada sobre él, sonrió con malicia—. ¿Y por qué no la próxima vez eres tú quien da?—sugirió divertido. El de amarillo ladeó la cabeza inocentemente.

—¿Eso haces tú con Karamatsu-niisan?

Totty casi se cae de espaldas al piso con aquella pregunta tan repentina, ¡¿por qué tenía que salir con cosas como esas?! Pero afortunadamente se mantuvo estable.

—N-No… n-nosotros no…

—¿No lo han hecho? Es que noté marcas en tu cuerpo la última vez que nos bañamos.

En serio, Jyushimatsu quería provocarle un paro cardíaco. Sobre todo porque estaba seguro de que más allá del chupón en su cuello, Karamatsu no le había hecho otro.

—¿En d-donde viste que yo…?

—Aquí—dijo, animándose a estirar un brazo para tocar con uno de sus dedos un rincón de su espalda baja. Totty tembló. Que su hermano hubiera visto una marca de beso hecha ahí era un tanto… bochornoso—. ¿No te habías dado cuenta? ¡Porque yo siento los chupones en cada lugar que Ichimatsu-niisan estuvo!—exclamó, logrando que Todomatsu se encogiera en su lugar aprovechando que ya no lo tocaba.

—Bueno, digamos que Ichimatsu-niisan de seguro fue muy rudo contigo porque no pudo soportarlo más, pero Karamatsu-niisan es diferente…—Había desviado la mirada en cuanto había comenzado a contar tal cosa.

—¿Diferente?

El menor asintió con la cabeza.

—Él es muy… atento y dulce, nunca hizo que me doliera demasiado y le agradezco mucho pero… a veces quisiera que… que me lo hiciera sin temor a romperme… he notado como se contiene y por más que lo seduzco él… él no…—Se calló de repente, mirando al suelo con la mirada un poco perdida. Jyushimatsu rompió ese ambiente casi de inmediato.

—¡A Karamatsu-niisan le gusta mucho Totty al punto de que no desea lastimarlo! ¡Eso es lindo! Quiero que Ichimatsu-niisan me quiera como Karamatsu-niisan quiere a Totty—comentó con inocencia.

—Lo hago e incluso más—La voz de Ichimatsu interrumpió en la habitación. Los dos menores se sobresaltaron al oírlo y giraron de inmediato en la misma dirección. El mayor no esperó para adentrarse en la sala y detenerse ante Todomatsu. Éste captó enseguida el mensaje y se retiró, dejándolos solos. De seguro querían hablar.

Ichimatsu jamás mencionó ni tuvo la intención de informarle a Totty que llegando se había cruzado con Karamatsu… quien había escuchado todo.

Bueno, al menos había podido aconsejarlo de cierta forma.

En su interior reía malicioso.

* * *

Estaba decidido, pero a la vez se sentía extraño con lo que iba a hacer. Nunca había pensado que tendría la suficiente valentía como para comprar algo como eso.

Afrodisiaco.

Tragó saliva, ignorando el leve rubor que invadió sus mejillas al imaginar cómo reaccionaría el cuerpo de Totty con ese polvo.

Lo mejor sería ponérselo en su jugo de naranja que se tomaba todas las tardes… Y quedarse bien cerca de él, por si algo llegaba a salir mal.

No lo pondría en riesgo nunca.

Además, había planeado todo. No podía llevar a cabo su plan dentro de su casa, así que le propondría a su pareja apenas regresara que fueran a su hotel favorito. Si bien, generalmente, conocía cuando sus hermanos o padres salían, no quería arriesgarse a que les jodieran el momento como dos o tres veces había hecho él sin querer con los otros.

Todavía recordaba las miradas de hielo de su hermano mayor e Ichimatsu. A veces hasta pensaba que ellos buscaban en secreto joderle la faena con Todomatsu en venganza, aunque por suerte nunca lo habían logrado.

Se enfadaría demasiado si llegaban a ver a Totty en pleno éxtasis.

—Estoy en casa—dijo la voz del menor de los seis, quien acababa de entrar por la puerta. Karamatsu se sobresaltó un poco y caminó rápido hacia la cocina, en donde tomó un vaso luego de sacar el jugo de la heladera. Abrió el pequeño paquetito que traía encima y echó un poco de ese polvito que se encargó de disolver con el líquido—. ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien?—Se escuchó de nuevo por parte de Todomatsu. Pronto se oyeron los pasos, justo en el instante en que el de ojos azules terminaba de llenar el vaso y revolverlo un poco con una cuchara para que no quedaran rastros del polvo—¿Karamatsu-niisan?

—¡My love!—exclamó él, volteando con el vaso en la mano, habiendo escondido el paquetito así como el cubierto—Te estaba esperando, ¿cómo te fue, bunny?—Se acercó a él, besando sus labios y le ofreció el vaso.

—Bien, hace un buen día hoy de hecho—Tomó el vaso que le extendía, queriendo ignorar el sonrojo en sus mejillas y se dispuso a beber un poco. Cuando terminó, volvió a hablar—. De hecho te iba a preguntar si no querías salir a algún lado…

Karamatsu se sorprendió ante la invitación, pero no pudo evitar sonreír. La verdad es que hacía tiempo su relación había cambiado, eran muchísimo más cercanos y le encantaba sentirse notado por Totty. Bueno, eran una pareja después de todo.

—De hecho, my bunny… estaba pensando en ir a nuestro… ya sabes, love hotel favorito—dijo, logrando que Todomatsu se estremeciera mientras bebía su jugo. El menor casi se ahoga, porque su novio jamás le había hablado con ese tono de voz tan sensual, insinuante. Tragó saliva para dejar de atragantarse y lo vio ruborizado.

—¿E-En serio?—Al verlo asentir decidió indagar más—Para… para…

—Para tenerte de nuevo, Totty—susurró, rodeándole con un brazo la cintura. Tuvo que contener la risita de satisfacción al sentirlo temblar contra él.

—D-Deja que me termine el jugo y vamos…

—De acuerdo, bunny—accedió, besando su frente. Sí, era mejor que se lo terminara y salieran cuanto antes pues el efecto aparecería a los quince o veinte minutos.

Una ventaja que ese hotel quedara cerca. Y tuviera tan buen personal, al punto de ya tener preparada su habitación con todas las cosas.

* * *

Ni bien entraron al cuarto, Todomatsu comenzó a sentirse extraño. Si bien al ser un hombre y estar enamorado era normal que se pusiera impaciente por lo que iban a realizar dentro de esas cuatro paredes, nunca se había sentido tan… acalorado. Quizás era por el día.

—Ven, my flower—llamó, sentándose en la cama y extendiendo su mano en una clara invitación. Totty obedeció, terminando por colocar sus piernas una a cada lado de su cuerpo y sentándose sin pudor alguno. Karamatsu sonrió—. Lo esperabas tanto como yo, ¿verdad?—ronroneó el mayor, llevando sus manos a los costados del cuerpo ajeno para recorrerlo de arriba abajo. Todomatsu jadeó con ese simple mimo, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo.

Eso… era extraño.

—¿Huh? ¿Estás sensible hoy, bunny?—preguntó, relamiéndose los labios. Al ver eso, los ojos rosas temblaron por la expectativa de lo que iba a ocurrirle. Karamatsu actuaba diferente.

Le excitaba de más.

Gimió de nuevo cuando las manos de su pareja se aventuraron por debajo de su prenda superior, llegando hasta sus pezones los cuales fueron atrapados. Arqueó la espalda, generando una fricción con su miembro contra el otro que ya comenzaban a reaccionar mientras sus botones rosados eran pellizcados suavemente.

—K-Ka… Karamatsu-niisan…

El aludido tuvo que morderse la lengua para recuperar la cordura que estaba perdiendo. Quería tirarlo a la cama, desnudarlo y tomarlo de una jodida vez, pero al mismo tiempo deseaba hacer la estadía allí lo más duradera posible para que Todomatsu entendiera cuanto lo descontrolaba.

Solo temía dañarle.

—Totty… quiero intentar algo diferente hoy—dijo por fin, logrando que el menor se detuviera para mirarlo confundido. En vez de aclararle las cosas, lo tomó fuerte de la cintura y rotó lugares para quedar él arriba sobre el colchón, acorralándolo. Sonrió—. Te llevaré al límite.

Los orbes rosados lo miraban con fijeza, sin poder creer a quien veían. Pero, maldición…

Se estaba calentando de más.

Esa decisión, esa autoridad, esa intriga que tanto le provocaba lo que le haría… Él mil veces lo había seducido en la cama sin obtener una respuesta descontrolada y ahora Karamatsu parecía querer perder el control por completo.

Si entonces lo seducía… quizás obtendría lo que buscaba hace tiempo.

—¿Y si ponemos un reto?—preguntó, llevando su mano hacia la entrepierna de su novio que estaba igual o más dura que la suya. Acarició aquel bulto de arriba abajo, con cuidado y disfrutando de su tacto—Si me haces gritar bien fuerte, pierdo… sino, yo gano…—dijo, sonriéndole. Karamatsu estaba conteniéndose para no embestirlo y comenzar el acto sexual en ese mismo instante. Le devolvió la sonrisa con travesura y también confianza.

—Ok, bunny. Tú ya pusiste las recompensas del reto, así que yo estableceré las condiciones—Se irguió delante suyo, poniéndose de rodillas. Empezó a desabrocharse el cinturón, lo que terminó de encender a Todomatsu. Su piel ya estaba más sonrojada y su pulso se había acelerado. El mayor se aflojó el pantalón y estiró el cinturón tal como si fuera un látigo, mirándolo con gracia—. Todo lo que pase en esta cama, será por orden mía. Y ahora ordeno que pongas tus manos encima de tu cabeza, Totty.

Aquella imposición lo hizo jadear. Oh por dios, ¿en serio ese era Karamatsu? ¿El mismo Karamatsu que siempre le hacía el amor con temor a romperlo? Estaba seguro de que su miembro ya estaba mojando su ropa interior de tanta excitación que lo abordaba.

Obedeció.

Y gimió suave cuando su novio ajustó el cinturón en sus muñecas para que no pudiera escapar.

—Nii-san… ¿acaso estuviste viendo algún manga de Choromatsu-niisan con fetiches?—preguntó, ignorando lo acalorado que comenzaba a estar. Karamatsu rió por lo bajo.

—Non, non, my little bunny… todo esto es cortesía de mis fantasías contigo—Apenas terminó de decir eso, tomó los bordes de su buzo y lo subió despacio hasta descubrir sus pezones. Se inclinó hacia él, atrapando en su boca uno de esos botoncitos rosados que tanto le fascinaban.

Totty se arqueó en el colchón, conteniendo el gemido que quiso escapar de su garganta al apretar sus labios. Karamatsu notó eso y si bien no le molestó tanto, terminó por impulsarlo a succionar su pezón para hacerle más difícil el aguantarse.

Esta vez sí pudo oírlo gemir.

Su lengua repasó alrededor y por encima de esa zona tan sensible de su amado, en tanto empezó a atender al otro con su mano. Lo retorcía con cuidado, lo acariciaba y pellizcaba despacio provocándole solo placer y no daño.

—K-Kara…

Cuando oyó su nombre acortado de esa forma, no lo soportó más y se separó un momento para quitarse su prenda superior, quedando desnudo de la cintura para arriba. Totty al ver eso frunció un poco el ceño.

—Hey… yo t-también tengo calor, ¿sabes?—Se quejó, aunque no le reclamaba para nada que se hubiera desnudado. Esa vista era sublime. Siempre había pensado que el de ojos azules era el que mejor físico tenía de los seis.

Dios, le encendía.

—I know, love, pero… no te permitiré quitarte la ropa aún. Aún hay muchas cosas que quiero hacer—dijo, logrando descolocar un poco a Totty. A todo esto, empezaba a agitarse cada vez más, aunque no entendía por qué. Las manos del mayor terminaron en los bordes de su pantalón, el cual arrastró despacio hacia abajo, descubriendo su ropa interior en la que cierto bulto exigía salir. Karamatsu rió—. Vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí? ¿My little brother está impaciente?~—Uno de sus dedos picó su intimidad erecta, recorriendo su punta en movimientos circulares. Cuando lo apartó, un pequeño hilillo de presemen quedó unido a su piel, uno que se deshizo al instante—Oh my god, Totty, sí que estás mojado… ¿Acaso te excita que te trate así?

La respiración de Todomatsu ya no era normal; respiraba por la boca, tenía sus ojos entrecerrados, sus mejillas más que rojas y su pene parecía estar en su punto máximo de excitación.

—S-Solo… agh… s-solo hazlo…

—¿Huh?~ ¿Hacer qué?—preguntó, haciéndose el desentendido por completo. Totty se removió un poco impaciente, después de todo necesitaba ser tocado, pero sus manos estaban inmóviles y quería que su novio le diera esa atención.

—T-Tú sabes que…

—No, realmente no tengo idea de que me hablas, bunny.

—M-Maldito… ah~…

Karamatsu había tomado su miembro todavía cubierto por su ropa interior para masajearlo en toda su extensión mientras él se aflojaba un poco su propia ropa, bajándose también el pantalón y los bóxers.

—Quizás te referías a esto… I don't know…

Apretó su glande sin previo aviso, logrando hacerlo gemir con un poco más de fuerza. Tuvo que empezar a masturbarse para seguir con su plan y no tirarse encima suyo para terminar en descontrol.

—A-Ah… K-Karamatsu-niisan…

Dejó de tocarlo de repente, logrando que el menor se doblara un poco en su dirección para entender que pasaba. Su pareja lo veía con algo de severidad, que si bien no era mucha, se notaba.

—Totty… dime Karamatsu por ahora.

—¿E-Eh? P-Pero siempre te ha gustado que y-… ¡Ah!—Se retorció de golpe al sentir como apretaba su miembro, queriendo ponerlo en su lugar.

—Obedece.

Y en vez de enojarse, como debía hacerlo, jadeó complacido. Por todos los cielos… estaba enfermo. Esa faceta de Karamatsu lo estaba enloqueciendo sin lugar a dudas.

—Di mi nombre—ordenó de la nada, bajándose las ropas con una mano hasta quedar totalmente desnudo. Totty lo envidiaba, después de todo estaba muriéndose de calor.

—Ka… Karamatsu…

—Más fuerte—presionó, apretando con su pulgar el glande ajeno.

—¡Karamatsu!

El mayor rio despacio, acercándose para dejarle un beso en la frente.

—Good boy…

Todomatsu respiraba agitado y quería cruzar sus piernas, tal como si quisiera resistirse, pero algo le decía que era mejor no hacerlo. No porque le tuviera miedo, sino porque en serio estaba tan caliente, que sentía que iba a explotar si el contrario en serio no le hacía nada.

¿Sería por el clima? ¿Los días de verano lo ponían así?

—Ne, Totty… creo que seré bueno y te quitaré el pantalón—dijo, cumpliendo con su palabra casi de inmediato. Ahora el más pequeño estaba solo con su ropa interior y su buzo hasta el cuello mientras permanecía con las manos inmóviles, mirándolo como podía desde su posición. Karamatsu se relamió—. Me estás dando una muy buena vista…

Se ganó una sonrisa.

—Podría darte más que eso, si tan solo me desataras…—ronroneó, queriendo engatusarlo y poder dominar al menos un poco. Generalmente él llevaba las riendas, aunque tomara siempre el papel de pasivo.

—No. Te quedarás así—Sin cuidado, separó sus piernas de golpe y acercó el rostro a su intimidad, más específicamente a su entrada cubierta—. Algo me dice que estás más impaciente aquí atrás que allí delante…

Todomatsu quiso alejarse, pero antes de poder hacerlo, sintió algo húmedo empujar contra su trasero. Abrió los ojos de golpe, toda su cara enrojeció y los dedos de sus pies se encogieron por el placer que eso le provocó.

—¡A-Ahhh! ¡K-Karamatsu! ¡N-No…!

No era que le diera asco, pero era algo vergonzoso. Además… esa zona era extremadamente sensible para él y sentía que moriría en cualquier momento.

La lengua de Karamatsu parecía querer penetrarlo, empujaba contra la tela de su ropa interior y ésta última cedía, hundiéndose en aquel agujero por el que solían conectarse aparte de humedecerse por toda la saliva.

—¡Ahh! ¡Nh! ¡D-Detente! ¡Niisan, ah!—gimió, olvidando que no debía llamarlo de esa manera. Apenas terminó de decirlo, el mayor se separó y lo miró con reproche. Totty le devolvió la mirada, agitado y en cierto modo arrepentido—. N-No… n-no me lamas ahí…

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso…—la mano de Karamatsu aterrizó en uno de sus muslos y la pierna de éste mismo recorrió con dulces caricias que contrastaban con la actitud que estaba manteniendo—…es demasiado para ti, bunny?

Eso fue un ataque directo al orgullo del menor, quien obviamente no se echó atrás. Frunció apenas el ceño y le sonrió, subestimándolo aunque estuviera muy agitado.

—C-Claro que no, es solo que me tomaste por sorpresa.

El de ojos azules alzó las cejas, riendo por lo bajo.

—Ya veo… entonces, no habrá problema si te quito la ropa interior y lo hago directamente, ¿verdad?

Antes de que Totty pudiera sobresaltarse, ya tenía los bóxers deslizándose por sus piernas. Pronto su erección quedó al aire; estaba totalmente levantada y mojada por el líquido preseminal.

—Wow, baby… estás en serio disfrutando de todo esto.

Todomatsu decidió por fin contestarle.

—N-No sé que tanto repites eso si tu pene está igual o más de duro que el mío—dijo, dedicándole una mirada al miembro ajeno. Karamatsu negó suave con la cabeza.

—No voy a negarlo, estoy muy excitado con esto, pero… Yo no estoy mojado—Cuando terminó de decir eso, levantó con su mano la ropa interior que le había retirado para mostrársela. La parte delantera estaba totalmente húmeda y un poco la trasera, aunque eso había sido culpa de su lengua. Totty apretó los dientes al ver eso. Lo había dejado fuera de juego—. Ohh, no me mires así, my love. Sabes que ambos disfrutaremos esto… sobre todo tú.

Y sin decir nada más, lo tomó de la cintura para acercarlo hacia él antes de elevar su trasero, doblándolo un poco. El menor se sobresaltó al ver que su entrada quedaba a la altura de la boca del rostro ajeno, porque Karamatsu mantuvo sus piernas separadas.

—¡N-No… no te atrev-…! ¡Ahhh!—En cuanto sintió la primer lamida enseguida buscó retorcerse para resistirse, sin embargo el mayor notó eso y hundió su lengua en él. Aquello fue su victoria, porque Todomatsu no pudo hacer más que jadear y estremecerse de goce.

Sentía los movimientos de la lengua ajena dentro de él, además de que de vez en cuando la retiraba tan solo para besarlo. Tenía los ojos cerrados, porque se negaba a ver tal espectáculo, sin embargo su novio era un maldito que hacía unos sonidos tal como si lo estuviera saboreando en su totalidad.

Quizás sí lo estaba haciendo.

No supo cuanto pasó desde que esa "tortura" empezó, tal vez cinco minutos o menos, pero no tardó en llegar a la desesperación por eyacular. Después de todo, también tenía mucho que ver que fuera sensible ante la lengua del otro. En cualquier rincón de su cuerpo e incluso en los besos húmedos. Siempre lo calentaba demasiado.

—¡K-Karamatsu, detente! ¡V-Voy a…! ¡M-Me v-voy a c-correr!—advirtió lloriqueando por todo el calor del momento. Esperaba que eso lo frenara, ya que él siempre buscaba que llegara al clímax teniéndolo dentro. Pero… al contrario de sus pensamientos, el mayor intensificó los movimientos de su lengua.

Y se perdió en el orgasmo.

Arqueó su espalda en el mismo instante en que dejó escapar su semilla y cuando su clímax finalizó, cayó rendido en la cama. Su pecho subía y bajaba, un par de lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas y su visión se había tornado un poco borrosa. Sintió a Karamatsu separarse de él y gimió cuando una sensación de vacío lo atacó.

—¿Lo disfrutaste, bunny?—preguntó el más grande mirándolo sonriente, aunque enseguida su atención fue captada por los restos de semen sobre el vientre de Totty—Creo que sí lo hiciste, mira como te ensuciaste~—Todomatsu iba a reprocharle, pero quedó sin saber que decir cuando un dedo se paseó sobre los rastros de aquel líquido blanco y se lo llevó a la boca para probarlo.

—¿Q-Qué…? ¡N-No te comas eso, idiota!—exclamó cuando pudo reaccionar.

—Why not?—Se retiró los dedos de la boca y se inclinó hacia él, concretamente sobre su vientre—Cuando tú me lo haces, te tragas todo, Totty.

—¡E-Ese no e-es el pun-…! ¡T-Te dije que no hagas e-eso!

Pero Karamatsu ya no lo escuchaba, sino que estaba concentrado en retirar con su lengua toda mancha de la semilla ajena sobre la piel de su amado. Todomatsu no sabía si cerrar los ojos, desviar la mirada o quedarse mirando fijo como su novio se encargaba de aquella limpieza. Para peor, los movimientos que hacia el de ojos azules sobre su piel le provocaban cosquilleos de placer… y no tardó en ponerse duro otra vez.

Para su suerte, esa otra "tortura" terminó pronto y su vientre quedó totalmente limpio.

—Done~

No hizo comentario alguno, ¿qué se suponía que debería decir después de eso?

—Oh, flower…—llamó con otro de sus apodos cariñosos, aquellos que deleitaban a Todomatsu aunque jamás fuera a admitirlo en voz alta—Volviste a levantarte…

Al entender lo que había dicho, lo miró escandalizado.

—¡T-Tú e-estás igual!

—¿Cómo no estarlo cuándo se trata de ti?—contraatacó, inclinándose hacia él para robarle un beso en los labios.

—U-Uh… q-quítame el buzo…—pidió, ignorando totalmente lo que acababa de hacer.

—Non, non… ¿por qué debería hacerlo?—Acercó su rostro al cuello del menor, aspirando su aroma—Me excita verte aún con ropa…

—…Podría excitarte más si tan solo me desnudaras…—contestó, siempre queriendo ser al menos un poco liberado de ese agarre que comenzaba a irritarle. Disfrutaba del sexo, quería participar en éste sin duda alguna. Karamatsu rio por lo bajo.

—Well, tal vez podría hacerlo pero…

—¿P-Pero qué, mierda?—El mayor tuvo que contener la risa al oír la impaciencia así como el enfado en su hermanito. Lo estaba volviendo loco, se notaba. Karamatsu se inclinó hacia él para besarle los labios antes de mordisquearle el inferior en un acto de simple jugueteo. Sin previo aviso, introdujo su lengua e hizo del beso uno húmedo y asfixiante que rompió cuando notó que lo estaba terminando de agitar.

—No insultes, bunny…—susurró divertido, observando aquellos ojos rosados nublados en la excitación.

—S-Solo… ah… desnúdame…—pidió de nuevo, rindiéndose ya en seguir buscando tener cierta posición dominante. El más grande esbozó una sonrisa más enternecida.

—Of course, pero antes de quitarte la ropa, debo hacer algo. You know, love… condiciones.

Sin ver su reacción ni esperar respuesta, se encaminó hacia el mueble más cercano a la cama y sacó de allí un pañuelo negro. Todomatsu abrió los ojos, sin podérselo creer.

—E-Espera, no me digas que…

—Vendaré tus ojos, Totty.

Nunca supo si el estremecimiento que tuvo de pies a cabeza fue por la mirada hambrienta de su pareja, de su idea de no poder ver absolutamente nada o por la sonrisa tan sensual del mayor.

Qué bien la estaba pasando.

Ni siquiera pudo reaccionar cuando Karamatsu comenzó a ponerle el pedazo de tela, que pronto encubrió su mirada rosada, sumiéndolo en la oscuridad. No tenía miedo, pues podía sentir el calor y las caricias del más grande ahí presentes en todo momento. Sintió como sus muñecas eran liberadas de la presión que ejercía el cinturón que las retenía y como su hermano separaba un poco sus brazos para poder retirarle la prenda. Casi no podía describir lo aliviado que se sintió cuando el aire fresco chocó contra su piel.

—Sé que dije que me excitaba verte con ropa, pero… Bunny, adoro tu figura…—El ronroneo tan repentino nada más ni nada menos que en su oído hizo gemir a Todomatsu además de hacerlo arquearse con un movimiento felino. El aliento ajeno le provocaba cosquillas en cuanto chocaba contra su piel. Además… tener la visión bloqueada agudizaba sus demás sentidos y pudo jurar que su pareja se había relamido al verlo retorcerse de goce—. Espérame un segundo, amore.

Ese nuevo apodo lo hizo ruborizarse en un sentido de timidez repentina ¡¿Por qué tenía que decirle esas cosas con un tono tan bonito cuando estaban teniendo toda una previa para una pasión seguramente desenfrenada?!

Aunque… esa era una de las tantas cosas que le gustaban de él.

Lo amaba tanto al punto de no poder creer cuantas sensaciones era capaz de provocarle.

Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando sintió como el colchón volvía a hundirse producto de un nuevo peso. Por el sonido de los movimientos y lo que él sentía, pudo deducir que Karamatsu se estaba moviendo de rodillas.

—¿Me extrañaste, baby?

—C-Cállate… ah…

—Eh… sigues tan excitado, me encantas—Dejó a un lado los objetos que había ido a buscar y lo tomó de la espalda baja para acercar su estómago a su rostro. Totty se aferró a las sábanas por pura inercia.

—¡Ah! ¡¿Q-Qué est-…?! ¡AHH!—No pudo contener su grito de placer en cuanto la lengua del contrario se deslizó alrededor de su ombligo, ensalivándolo. Estuvo a punto de separarlo a la fuerza producto de la desesperación cuando fue el mismo Karamatsu quien lo dejó en paz. Escuchó su risita y apretó los labios para contener un poco su agitación aunque ésta ya fuera obvia.

—Tranquilo… tengo otros planes para ti… Solo quería ver si reaccionabas—Todomatsu había quedado tan ido por lo de recién que ni se dio cuenta cuando el mayor lo volteó con suavidad, dejándolo boca abajo. Fue capaz de reaccionar nada más cuando Karamatsu se agachó hacia su trasero y le mordisqueó suavemente un glúteo antes de dejarle un chupón ahí.

—¡A-Ah! ¡Niisan!

Abandonó la atención sobre su piel apenas lo oyó llamarlo de esa manera. Cerró los ojos, decidido a proseguir para que el menor entendiera de una vez. Se arrodilló encima suyo, tomó la botella de lubricante y empleó un poco para humedecer el juguete que había tomado hacia unos minutos.

—Voy a demostrarte que cuando estamos en esta situación, bunny, soy de todo menos tu hermano.

Y sin darle tiempo a nada, entró en él con dos dedos que empezaron a embestirlo para aflojarlo. Todomatsu por acto reflejo llevó una de sus manos hacia la muñeca ajena, aunque no quería que se detuviera. Solo se había sentido… extraño. Se sentía vulnerable al no poder ver.

Karamatsu detuvo la preparación y se acercó a él para besar su nuca.

—Calma, flower. Soy yo—Y en vez de continuar con su faceta romántica, volvió a mover los dígitos que mantenía dentro de él—. ¿O es que no reconoces mi manera de tocarte?

—E-Es… ah… d-diferente, hoy…—Fue sincero, sin embargo jamás había mencionado que le desagradara. El de ojos azules rio por lo bajo, haciéndole un chupón detrás de la cabeza, ignorando que Todomatsu luego pudiese molestarse con él.

—Es que ya me haces perder el control, sweety.

Y como si quisiera acompañar sus palabras, ambos dedos se juntaron y lo penetraron con un poco más de brusquedad. Totty tembló y jadeó, soltando su muñeca para aferrar ambas manos a las sábanas que no dejaba de arrugar.

—K-Ka… Karamatsu…

Al no oír el "niisan", se sintió complacido. Poco a poco, iba entendiendo. Continuó un par de minutos tijereteando y embistiendo en su interior hasta que sintió que ya era suficiente. Los retiró en el mismo instante en que Todomatsu había empezado a mover despacio sus caderas buscando más.

—Tranquilo, no te dejaría así…

Era momento de actuar. Acercó la pequeña bolita rosa a la entrada de su pareja y la introdujo con suavidad, aunque gracias a su saliva de antes, el lubricante que el juguete ya tenía y la dilatación reciente, no presentó dificultades.

Totty, en tanto, al sentirse invadido por algo desconocido se sobresaltó ¿Qué demonios era eso? Era pequeño, redondo y entraba perfectamente en su trasero… ¿era algún tipo de juguete sexual? La verdad en ese sentido jamás se había animado a comprar por la pena de que alguno de sus hermanos lo descubriese tal como al pajero, así que cuando se tocaba pensando en Karamatsu se complacía solo con sus dedos. Pero, esto era tan distinto…

—Je… Hora de jugar.

Solo logró escuchar un ligero "click" antes de sentir una explosión de placer inmediata. La bolita que le había metido el mayor empezó a vibrar, a moverse y revolucionó todo su interior. Por algún motivo se sentía más sensible, caliente y desesperado por más. No pudo reclamarle, decirle ni preguntarle nada. Lo único que salía ahora de su boca eran gemidos; agudos y algunos que parecían chillidos porque buscaba contenerse.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta?… Subamos la intensidad, entonces—Cumplió con su palabra y si Todomatsu creía que estaba en el cielo, ahora pasaba a estar saltando de nube en nube. Ese pequeño juguete en su interior no dejaba de hacerle sentir un goce único; nunca hubiera creído que pudiera sentirse de esa manera.

—¡A-Ahh! ¡K-Karamatsu!—No podía decir otra cosa, sus labios parecían haber sido creados para eso. Tuvo un par de estremecimientos muy notorios, a lo que el más grande pensó en subirle más aún el ritmo a ver qué sucedía, pero…

El menor se había corrido de nuevo. Eso lo sorprendió incluso a él.

¿Acaso el afrodisiaco era digno de llamarse así? Lo más probable es que la respuesta fuera afirmativa.

A pesar de haber descargado recién, Totty seguía teniendo unos temblores debido a la vibración en su interior. Un hilillo de saliva se deslizaba por su mentón y los rastros de su semilla habían manchado las sabanas. Pero no importaba… porque Karamatsu estaba mucho más excitado que antes y si Todomatsu tenía que venirse otra vez, quería que fuera por su pene. Apagó el vibrador, dando fin al suplicio lujurioso del más pequeño y tiró despacio del cable para retirarlo. Salió todo mojado, lo cual lo hizo tragar saliva.

Imaginar su propio miembro de esa manera no era buena idea…

—K-Ka… Karamatsu…—A pesar de que todavía mantenía la venda cubriendo sus ojos, ladeó la cabeza hacia atrás y el mayor pudo ver la suplica en aquellos orbes rosados que tanto amaba. Aparte, su boca se mantenía entreabierta, respirando por ahí y temblando por todo el éxtasis por el que le estaba haciendo pasar.

—¿Yes, love?

—T-Tú… ah… t-tú sabes…—Aunque su piel se estuviera quemando en deseo, no iba a decirlo. No iba a pedirle por favor ni ser explícito.

—¿Saber qué? No te entiendo~

¿Era en serio? ¿Desde cuándo Karamatsu lo hacía rogar? No iba a darle el gusto…

—Si no me dices bien que quieres, Totty, entonces no podré dártelo.

Bueno, al carajo.

Solo quería ser tomado de una jodida vez.

Se removió tan notoriamente que la venda en sus ojos terminó por aflojarse y caer un poco hasta llegar hasta la altura de sus labios. La mirada rosada pedía a gritos que por favor le concediera lo que tanto estaba anhelando en ese momento, aunque su voz se encargó de especificarlo.

—T-Te quiero… nh… d-dentro de mí…

Y esa simple oración, dicha con aquella excitación pero también timidez, hizo palpitar su miembro.

—Yo también necesito estar dentro de ti…—susurró él, acercándose al menor para quitarle la venda y dejarla a un lado. Pasó sus brazos por delante de su cuerpo y lo acomodó en cuatro patas, acercándose despacio a él hasta que su glande rozó su entrada levemente abierta por todos los estímulos que había tenido—Oye, Totty…

—¿N-Nh?—Mantenía sus ojos cerrados, queriendo seguir sintiendo todo con más nitidez. Karamatsu sonrió, entrecerrando sus ojos por la dicha que lo embargó en ese segundo tan eterno. Le dejó un beso en uno de sus hombros, cuidando quedar cerca de su oído para que pudiera oír su tan sincero y bonito susurro.

—Te amo…

Todomatsu gimió porque ni siquiera le dio tiempo a corresponder que se hicieron uno. Los dedos y el vibrador jamás se compararían en tamaño al miembro de su pareja, no obstante estaba tan bien preparado y Karamatsu siempre era tan cuidadoso en el inicio que el dolor era mínimo.

—Are you okay?—preguntó de repente, logrando que el menor sonriera para sí mismo.

Sí, ese era su novio normal.

—Lo e-estoy… nh… a-ah, esto se siente muy bien…—comentó entre suspiros, bajando la cabeza dejando expuesta sin darse cuenta toda su piel. Karamatsu descubrió las marcas que le había hecho y en vez de sonrojarse o apenarse… lo excitó. Eso repercutió en su miembro, que palpitó en el interior del contrario quien jadeó—Nee… ¿No te a-acabas de hacer más grande ahí dentro, niisan?—interrogó travieso, girando apenas la cara para mirarlo. Quizás en otra situación el mayor se hubiera apenado… pero nuevamente, lo había llamado hermano, así que eso no iba a salvarlo. Sonrió.

—Sí… y no te sorprendas si lo sigo haciendo—Dio una embestida lenta pero profunda, pues era fácil para su sexo deslizarse por el lubricante del vibrador—. Después de… ah… todo, tú me… pones así.

—N-Nh, a-adoro… ah… p-ponerte así… nii-…—Estaba por llamarlo así nuevamente cuando la mano de Karamatsu cubrió su boca. Se sorprendió.

—Te lo dije, amore… Cuando estamos en esto, soy de todo…—Su voz bajó de repente, habiéndose acercado a su oído—…menos tu hermano.

Y sin decir nada más, empezó a darle una serie de estocadas seguras, firmes y continuas, profundizando su llegar hasta que sorpresivamente alcanzó el punto dulce del más pequeño. Totty no sabía si morderle la mano para que se la quitara y poder gritar libremente o decirle que parara porque lo estaba matando de placer…

Los movimientos tan bruscos generaban que el golpe de sus pieles al chocar se oyera por toda la habitación, además de la cama que movían con brusquedad.

—T-To…domatsu me e-estás apretando demasiado…—jadeó el mayor contra su nuca sintiendo como el interior ajeno en serio ejercía una presión casi desesperante para él. Y casi tuvo que detener la penetración cuando se intensificó en el momento que Totty eyaculaba por última vez.

No recordaba haber sido capaz de haberlo hecho llegar tantas veces. Como el menor desfalleció y cayó agitado en la cama luego de su clímax, no pudo seguir cubriéndole la boca.

—A-Agh... Totty, me v-voy a…

—¡D-Dentro! ¡H-Hazlo ah d-dentro!

Ese simple pedido fue suficiente para liberarlo. Lo tomó con fuerza y lo impulsó hacia él para invadir su interior con su semilla, llenándolo en su totalidad. Todomatsu tembló y gimió una última vez con todas sus fuerzas antes de por fin cerrar los ojos, buscando controlar su ritmo cardíaco así como el de su respiración. Karamatsu se acostó encima, cuidando no dañarlo con su peso y le acarició la cintura.

—A-Ah, Totty… te amo…—repitió tal como antes en voz baja, algo cansado. Realmente se había esmerado en darle toda la "rudeza" que tenía y esperaba haber podido cumplir las fantasías de su novio. Se dio cuenta de que si continuaba de esa manera lo más probable era que se durmiera y podría terminar haciéndole daño si se mantenía dentro. Decidió salir con cuidado, acostándose a su lado.

—T-También te… amo... —correspondió el menor, con voz adormilada y de hecho ya parecía estar entrando en algún sueño. Karamatsu se sintió inseguro de repente… Lo veía tan hermoso, tan sublime, que… él deseaba ser lo suficientemente bueno para estar a su lado.

—Oye, Totty…

—¿Hm…?

—¿Te…?—La timidez había aparecido y aunque su novio mantuviera sus ojos cerrados, él desvió la mirada—¿Te g-gusté?

Hubo un silencio que duró segundos, en los cuales al mayor le pesó el corazón. Quizás Todomatsu ya se había dormido y nunca podría resolver su duda…

Tal vez no había logrado ser lo suficientemente bueno para él.

Tal vez, no…

Se había perdido tanto en esos pensamientos que solo se despertó de ellos cuando Totty se le apegó al pecho, buscando su calor. Estaba semidormido, podía saberlo por como actuaba además de su rostro.

—…Hm, me encantas siempre…—susurró, acurrucándose entre sus brazos. Los ojos azules, que se habían apagado anteriormente, recuperaron su brillo de inmediato.

—Jeh… y tú a mí—Besó su frente, cerrando los ojos también—Descansa, my bunny.

Volverían cuando despertaran a su casa y sus hermanos podrían ver todas las marcas que había hecho en él.

Sonrió adormilado al pensar en las caras que pondrían.

Le encantaba reafirmar una y otra vez su relación.

Se encargaría, de que Todomatsu fuera la envidia de los demás.

Y de ser el mejor novio para él.

 **Extra.**

—Oye…—El ceño de Osomatsu se frunció en cuanto el menor de los seis se levantó para salir de la bañera—Totty, estás lleno de marcas—El aludido se sobresaltó y apretó los puños, dedicándole una mirada severa para advertirle que se callara, que no hiciera comentario alguno pero…—Vaya, sí que te divertiste con Karamatsu ayer, ¿verdad?~

Definitivamente tomar un baño con ellos había sido mala idea.

—C-Cállate, no tienes por qué meterte en nuestros asuntos.

—Pero si tu cuerpo es el que grita que lo hagamos, ¡estás lleno de chupones!

Todomatsu se había girado para responderle y darle tal vez algún golpe, aunque su novio se había adelantado a tomar acción por él. Había tomado a Osomatsu del brazo y se lo doblaba tras la espalda aunque cuidando no pasarse, pero si darle un poco de dolor.

—¿Y quién te está mandando a ver el cuerpo de Totty?—preguntó con una dulce voz. Esa actitud hizo que el menor se ruborizara. Esos celos… dios, lo amaba tanto.

—¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡D-Duele, duele! ¡Waa! ¡C-Choromatsu, dile algo!—exclamó el mayor a su pareja que le estaba dando la espalda.

—Ni lo sueñes. Arréglate solo—respondió cortante, totalmente indignado con lo que acababa de hacer.

—¡Pajamatsuuu!

Todomatsu terminó rodando los ojos, acercándose a su novio luego de haberse colocado la toalla para cubrir su cuerpo.

—Karamatsu, déjalo. Mejor volvamos a casa, mamá ya debe estar esperándonos con la cena—dijo, sonriéndole. El de azul no tardó en hacerle caso, logrando que Osomatsu hiciera toda una escenita, ¡Él era el mayor de los seis! Merecía respeto…

Aunque, cuando los dejaron a solas, más le importó arreglar las cosas con su novio.

—Nee, Choromatsu~

—Piérdete.

Ugh. Bien, debería intentar de otra forma.

Se acercó a él para abrazarlo, sin embargo Choromatsu se alejó sin una pizca de duda. Eso le dolió.

—Ahh, vamos, no me ignores…

—Ve con Todomatsu, creo que estabas bastante interesado viendo su cuerpo.

—Tsk… ¿sabes por qué lo estaba viendo? Porque me llamó mucho la atención lo chuponeado que estaba. Solo llegué a sentir envidia de que Karamatsu haya podido marcarlo tanto—Choromatsu suspiró. Habían tenido esa discusión muchas veces.

" _No dejes marcas o mamá y papá sospecharan"_

A Osomatsu le desagradaba eso. Quería llenar la piel de su pareja con marcas de besos, demostrarles a los otros que lo tenía a sus pies…

—¿Y quién dice que el marcado debo ser yo?—La pregunta de Choromatsu logró que el mayor alzara las cejas. No podía estar sugiriendo… —Porque, si ves bien, Ichimatsu está todo chuponeado también. Ambos. Así que… no sé, si tanto deseas que hagamos eso, tal vez podrías dejármelo a mí—Su mirada había cambiado y se acercaba con paso firme al contrario quien se había pegado contra el borde de la bañera. Iba a hacerle ver que podían estar en igualdad de condiciones.

—E-Espera, Choromatsu, s-solo estaba brome-… ¡Waaaaah!

* * *

 **La portada se la debo a un amor de persona de Wattpad :) su usuario es ProxiDeLaRue. Les recomiendo mucho su fic IchiTodo ;) En serio adoro sus ediciones.**

 **Este oneshot fue el primer lemon exclusivo que escribí, regalo para una de mis hermanitas en su cumpleaños: Nancy~**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 _Bel_


End file.
